


About Last Night…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: About last night, Anti-Michael, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin changes overnight from a boy to a man...</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Last Night…

Title: About Last Night  
Story Type: Could Be Canon  
Word Count:1083  
Warning: Romance, Passion, Anti-Michael  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
Challenge: Midnight Whispers – Picture Perfect

Summary: Justin changes overnight from a boy to a man...

 

**About Last Night…**

I take a long drag of my cigarette as I walk with purpose to no place special. I stop out front of the nightclub Babylon to watch all the men walking by. I’m completely in awe of how open and free they appear. I hate hiding and I decide tonight, right now, this very minute, it stops. I’m not ashamed of who I am, I never have been. 

But as I stand here with the street lamp shining down on me, I’m nervous as hell, questioning what I’m doing here. I look at the ground, dropping my cigarette into a puddle, and when I look up there he is, staring right at me. I take a deep breath steeling my nerves as he approaches. 

“How’s it going? Had a busy night?”

Feeling tongue tied, I hide my fear. “Just checking out the bars. ‘Boy Toy’, ‘Meathook’.”

“’Meathook?’ You’re into leather?”

My voice actually squeaks as I say, “Sure.”

“Ah ha… So where you headed?”

“No place special.”

“I can change that.”

And he did…

So now I stand watching him strip off all his clothes. He looks like an Adonis, and his body is making me come alive like never before. Slightly embarrassed I look around and mention how much I like his place. He asks me if I like Special-K, and like an idiot I tell him I prefer Cheerios. He jokes with me and I realize he’s talking about drugs. Before I can catch myself, I’m spouting off the danger of illicit drug use, and how allergic I am to just about everything.

He casually moves to the refrigerator and then proceeds to pour a bottle of water over his head. Oh God he’s gorgeous, and I’m starting to get harder by the minute. Water drops run down his torso, making him even more erotic as he moves across the floor, grinning to show off his body.

Arms stretched out to his sides I hear him ask, “So are you coming or going?”

“Or coming, and then going?”

“Or are you coming and staying?”

Yes… 

I don’t remember walking towards him but I’m now in his arms and he’s kissing me. This is the first romantic kiss of my life. His lips are tender yet firm, and soon his tongue is in my mouth and my body is on autopilot. Excitement surges through me as his kiss becomes more fervent, and we can feel each other’s erections through the faded denim of my jeans.

The caress of his fingertips on my skin is sending me into overdrive. He’s talking, but I can’t focus. Then I hear myself saying something about Tomb Raider, and I know I’m back to talking nonsense. He’s stroking me as I feel my body tighten, soon to explode. He stops and tells me not to cum, but just then the phone rings. As he’s talking his fingers are back to fondling me and I lose control, shooting across his chest, and spraying his bedding. He snaps at me about soiling his new duvet, and that’s when I know he’s a total diva.

Snarky or not, this man is like a drug to me and I’m already hooked on his touch. So much happens in the next couple of hours, but all I’m aware of is that under his mask of indifference he’s deeply affected by his emotions. The way he holds his newborn son, and the look in his eyes says so much about everything he’s feeling. Yet it seems that I’m the only one who notices, and I can’t help wondering why. 

His so-called friends are consumed with their own feelings, making no effort to hide them. This Michael guy hasn’t stopped glaring at me since we picked him up on the way to the hospital. It’s obvious that he’s in love with Brian, and threatened by my presence. Lindsay seems to be lost in her own fantasy of playing house with Brian. Melanie, Gus’s other mother glares at him, holding Brian in contempt, openly hating every fiber of his being.

Michael practically throws a hissy fit, when I tell him, “I’m going with Brian.”

Back at his loft neither of us can keep our hands off one another, he walks me backwards until my legs hit the back of the bed. Soon I’m lying there naked, watching him, and for the second time tonight he’s stripping off his clothes. My excitement surges through me, and dribbles down my shaft. He leans down and catches the droplets with his tongue. His breath on my groin elicits a moan from deep within me. Then he licks and kisses a wet path up my chest until he reaches my lips and I’m lost again by his touch.

I’m purring like a kitten, as my tomcat takes control. I’m a little nervous as I slide the condom down his cock, then I jump at the cool feeling of the lube at my entrance. But he’s gentle with me, and soon the slight burn turns into the most intense and beautiful sensations I’ve ever felt. 

Even though he’ll deny it for the next few years, he softly whispers in my ear just as he shoots, “I love you.” And he does… but his ego won’t allow him to acknowledge it…

The next morning he’s groggy and snarky. But once the warm water is cascading down our bodies, and he’s firmly planted in my ass, he’s back to being tender and loving towards me. Then his asshole friend is back, who walks right in on us without even knocking. He’s shocked that I’m still here, and even more shocked that Brian can’t seem to stop touching and kissing me.

Brian’s mood immediately changes and he’s back to being aloof, teasing Michael about having to drop (me) the child off at school. I’m disappointed, wishing Michael never showed up. I can’t help wondering what might have transpired between us if we were alone. But I’m mature enough to not let it show.

I stand next to his Jeep and ask him if I can see him again tonight. Mr. Snarky’s back telling me, _‘Who knows where I’ll be tonight?’_ Mr. Jealousy looks at me smugly, as Brian says, _‘I’ll see you in your dreams.’ ___But as we stare into each other’s eyes we both know it’s a lie, we both know we’ve made a connection, and I’ll be back in his bed, as well as his life forever.

_The rest is history…_


End file.
